Piano Man
by KlaineLovelies
Summary: Blaine is at Zales Jewelry Store searching for the perfect engagement ring for Kurt when he runs into someone unexpected…


_Summary: Blaine is at Zales Jewelry Store searching for the perfect engagement ring for Kurt when he runs into someone unexpected…_

"Hi, uh, I need some help?" The woman glanced up from the counter, flashing her pearly white smile. She looked like a woman straight out of a commercial- her blonde hair curled perfectly, the faint outline of wrinkles peaking out from layers of makeup, her teeth jet white and perfectly straight.

"How can I help you, hon?"

"I need to get two identical rings, and they have to be perfect." She smiled sweetly at the teen.

"Is this for a marriage?" Blaine thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess." The woman put away her papers, standing up and stepping away from the counter to walk Blaine around the store.

"You know, usually the bride helps pick out the rings. She has to wear it forever, you know." Blaine glanced around awkwardly.

"It's an engagement ring." The woman nodded, the smile seemingly plastered to her face forever.

"Well in that case, we just got a new display of the newest-" She paused and looked over her shoulder at the dark-haired boy. "You know, it's customary for the man to propose with _one _ring. If you want to make an impression with price, buy one expensive ring instead of two cheaper ones." Blaine shrugged.

"I was thinking that I could wear one too." The woman laughed, throwing her head back.

"Oh, honey, you can't do that. People will think you're a fag." Blaine stopped in his tracks, his face burning with anger. The woman, after realizing that the boy wasn't following behind her, turned around.

"Are you coming?"

"I am."

"Well then, come on! I don't have all day."

"No, I mean, I _am _a _fag _or whatever you homophobes call us." He muttered. "You know, I think I'm just going to look for rings myself." Blaine stomped off, heading for the back of the store. He took a couple of deep breaths, calming himself down before trekking off to look for rings. He approached one of the glass cases, staring down at the small rings. Sighing, he tried looking for one that caught his eye. Unsuccessful, he turned around and started to walk over to the cases at the other end of the store when _bam! _Blaine slammed into someone, tripping over their shoes and tumbling to the ground.

"Are you okay?" A man asked, reaching his hand down to help the teen up. Blaine took it, pulling himself to his feet and brushing the dust off his sweater.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm so sorry about that-" he looked up to a familiar face. Twitching his head to the side, he tried to think where he knew the man. "Aren't you the band teacher at McKinley?" The bearded man laughed.

"Everyone assumes that when they see me on the piano. But no, I teach the A/V Production classes." Blaine thunked his forehead.

"_That's _where I know you from! You're the piano player for our Glee club!" The man nodded.

"I'm Mr. Ellis, if you didn't know. But you can call me Brad." He held out a hand. Blaine took it for a quick handshake before sticking his hands in his pocket.

"I'm Blaine, but I assume you knew that." he said, walking side by side with the teacher. "You know? I think this is the first time I've seen you talk." Brad shrugged. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for a necklace to give my wife for our anniversary. What about you? If I'm not mistaken, Mother's Day is in a few weeks. Is that the reason?" Blaine blushed, shaking his head.

"N- no. Actually, I'm proposing." A smile spread across Brad's face.

"To the Hummel boy?" Blaine nodded.

"Under normal circumstances, I would warn you that high school marriages don't really turn out well. But I've seen the looks he gives you. He's so in love with you, I hope you know that." Blaine turned a deep shade of red. "You love him, right?" Blaine nodded. "Then that's what matters." He turned and looked at the glass case. "That one… I'm not 100% sure, but his eyes are blue, right?" Blaine nodded for the eightieth time that day. "Well then, get that one. The stone matches his eyes."

"Thank you, sir." Brad grinned, patting Blaine on the shoulder.

"Good luck, kid. See you on Thursday." He walked off, leaving Blaine staring at the silver ring with the blue stone. Grinning, the teen grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil from the small table next to the case and jotted down the ring number. He'd get one with a blue stone, and another with a hazel stone. Grinning to himself, he trotted over to the counter to put in his order.

**A/N- So, I know that I have this listed as Kurt and Blaine, but that's because I feel like it's more Kurt and Blaine than it is Blaine and Brad. Besides, I didn't want people to get the wrong idea and think that I ship Blaine and Brad together, cause that would be weird.**

**Anywhoooo, review!**

**(P.S. If you didn't know it already, this is a one-shot. Teehee.)**

**~Ayla**


End file.
